Lie To Me
by kolirox
Summary: Macy knew that being a good friend meant never chasing after Stella's left overs, but Joe was different. Stella willingly gave him up, he was something untouched. But it was wrong and Stella would hate her if she knew the truth. JONAS FIC READ IT!


**So because I haven't gotten any reviews for my story I started thinking and this came to me. The song is mine, its copy righted don't take it. **

**KoLi**

Macy was sitting on the steps outside the school lost in her emotions and waiting again for her mother. She was in love and it didn't matter because she could never be anything more than a fan. She was a bad friend, falling for Joe of JONAS was wrong. Stella would kill her, and she would never want to lose her best friend. She watched everyday from a distance the kind of interactions she dreamed of between Stella and Joe. She wanted Joe to understand her and to look at her like that, oh the things she would do to have Joe stare longingly at her. Macy looked up the clouded sky, the world around her was beginning to resemble the way she felt. She was angry at Stella for throwing Joe away, angry that she felt this way about him and torn between years of friendship and a simple crush. But it was more than a crush, Joe was everything. He was the reason she stopped being a fan girl and started being a friend. He was the reason she smiled on her way to class and the only thing that kept her sane. She let her head fall into her hands and gave up on her mother who had more than likely forgotten about her, again. A rain drop fell onto the tip of her nose and she knew at that very moment her day couldn't be worse.

She began a steady climb to the top and sat against a wall beneath the overhang as the rain fell in a slow steady pace. They were large drops and in less than three minutes the ground was dark with water and was giving off the heavenly scent that always came with rain. It was as she was breathing in the scent that brought her peace that she found herself face to face with none other than Joe. He was in a squatting position and was waving a hand in front of her face saying something. She blinked a few times and asked him to repeat whatever it was he had told her. "I said, do you want a ride home it's getting pretty late and you shouldn't be sitting in the rain alone." "Oh, um, sure that is if you don't mind." "Not at all. I'll go grab my car so you don't have walk to the parking lot in the rain." Macy gave him a smile that showed she had heard what he said, but she found herself swooning again. He was so caring, pulling the car up so she wouldn't get wet. Stella was stupid, how could she turn away a man who loved her so dearly. She was pulled from her thoughts as she watched Joe get out of his car and run up with an umbrella. Stella was a complete idiot and if Macy wasn't completely ashamed and in love with him she would've told her that. Joe held open the door for Macy while still keeping the umbrella over her head and waited until she was seat belted in to close the door. He had even turned on the heat, she sighed, this man was perfect. Perfectly off limits she told herself and as he slid into the driver's seat she forced herself to look out the window.

Joe put the car in drive but quickly realized he didn't know where he should take her. "So where am I headed to?" Macy came out of her daze and gave a sad smile, "I'm not really sure, where are any of us headed to? Life's a journey and sometimes it's nice not to know the destination." Joe gave a quizzical look and let out an awkward laugh, "Macy I meant where do you live?" She met his eyes and shrugged; she was starting to fall into a philosophical mood and was ready to give him any answer to keep him from taking her to a place where she'd be alone. "I can't exactly give you a ride home if you don't tell me where it is." I don't want to go home." "Do you want me to take you to your mom's shop?" Macy responded with a negative shaking of her head. "Where do you want me to take you?" "Anywhere but home, I refuse to sit in a house alone waiting for a woman who forgets me in the rain." Joe nodded and looked out the windshield, why was she being so difficult, he was giving her a ride and yet she refused to give him a direction. It was then he knew where he would take her and without asking her consent he began to drive towards his house. Macy knew where they were going and if she wasn't so miserable with herself she'd almost be excited.

She should've given him directions to her house. She was making herself an unwelcomed guest. He pulled into the garage, killed the engine and moved to face her as he removed his seat belt. "I don't like being home alone either so we'll be home alone together, is that ok?" She stared at the empty garage and answered it was fine. She couldn't look at him right now or at all for the rest of their time together. Being alone with him was dangerous and she completely regretted not going home. She didn't realize she was walking or that he had gently pushed her through the door and removed her coat for her. She stood in the receiving room of the fire station with her bag in her hand deep in thought. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee, water?" Macy looked up and smiled, "Peppermint tea if you have it." The mug was in her hand and she sitting on a soft couch trying to get warm when Joe made an attempt to clear out the silence. "So where's your mom?" She shrugged her shoulders, the closer Macy got to 18 the less she saw of the woman she called mother. "Who knows who cares?" "Macy is there something you wanna talk about? Is everything ok?" She laughed and it sounded too bitter to be coming from the lips of the upbeat and all around cheerful person Macy once was. "Everything is just peachy and life is great." Her words dripped with sarcasm and Joe found himself almost offended at such a display.

"You know you can talk to me right? Were friends and right now it's just you me and the walls. Anything you say stays here tonight, I promise." Macy sighed into her coffee mug and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "I wrote a song." Joe's eyes shifted as she attempted to change the subject. "Really?" "Yes, would you like to hear it?" He considered the last time Macy sang and almost said no but he knew she needed to express some kind of hurt or aggravation so he climbed the stairs and brought down a guitar. "Play away." Macy took the guitar and set down her tea. "Please don't pretend to like it, you can tell me if it's bad." Joe agreed and waited for her to begin. He never knew Macy played and he was surprised at how well.

"Am I still the girl with the smiling face that I used to know?

Something's new and I can't quite place it

It's the empty eyes and the passionate lies that escape my lips today

They've changed me and I don't know if it's for the better

You have what I need so,

Lie to me

Tell me everything you know I wanna hear

Tell me I'm special; tell me I'm perfect and that I'm the only one

It doesn't matter if it's pretend

The heart only sees what it wants to

Bless me with sweet nothings, hold me close and I'll be fine

As long as you lie to me tonight

I'm addicted to the shame that I bear; you'll never discern the truth behind my smile

The world may never know what the darkness hides, so baby get lost in the shadows

I'm not afraid of morning light, it's the truth it brings that scares me to death

So let's leave the sun so you can,

Lie to me

Tell me everything you know I wanna hear

Tell me I'm special; tell me I'm perfect and that I'm the only one

It doesn't matter if it's pretend

The heart only sees what it wants to

Bless me with sweet nothings, hold me close and I'll be fine

As long as you lie to me tonight"

Macy stopped singing and looked down at the floor. "Honest opinion how was it?" Joe sat completely taken back by the power of her voice and the message of her song. "It was incredible. I didn't know you could sing and play like that, and I'd really love to hear the story behind the song." Macy blushed and it was at that moment Joe knew the story and understood it completely. "Macy I," his voice faltered. "Joe it's fine I know you and Stella, and I know it's wrong and against every girl rule out there, but the heart only sees what it wants to. And even though I'm ashamed I still find myself in love with you." "Macy, Stella and I agreed to be friends, and honestly I think it was best because after years of people telling me I loved her in that sense I began to believe. But Macy, you're not the one I lie to; you're not the one I forced myself to adore. It's the most natural thing in the world loving you and it confused me beyond belief. I thought love was complex and well, it's easy with you. Macy, I want to be with you. That's why I picked you up and brought you here it's why I refuse to let you walk in the rain and it's the reason that I stopped forcing myself to be in love with someone I couldn't even begin to imagine having a relationship with." Macy felt a weight lift from her chest. It was natural loving her; she wasn't being immoral and a bad friend. He loved her in return and that was all that mattered. "Macy, I promise you that when I say you're perfect and beautiful and the only one for me it's not a lie, and it never will be." And with that Joe promptly grabbed the guitar from her lap and pulled her into a mind numbing, toe tingling, and in every way imaginable perfect first kiss.

**Well that's it. I stayed up late because I couldn't keep this idea down. I wanted a break from my other story Shadows in the Moonlight. Once again the song is mine. Don't touch it. I really hope you all like it and please review. If you're going to tell me I fail at life, take a look in the mirror and be saddened by the fact that you're probably a loser that lives with your mom at 30. Everyone else is wonderful :D**

KoLi


End file.
